Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział IX
Następnego dnia nie unikał Jurand bynajmniej Zbyszka ani mu też przeszkadzał w oddawaniu Danusi w drodze rozmaitych przysług, które jako rycerz powinien był jej oddawać. Owszem – Zbyszko, choć wielce w sercu strapiony, zauważył przecie, iż posępny pan ze Spychowa spogląda na niego życzliwie i jakby z żalem, że musiał mu dać tak okrutną odpowiedź. Próbował też młody włodyka niejednokrotnie zbliżyć się do niego i zacząć z nim rozmowę. Po wyruszeniu z Krakowa, w czasie podróży o sposobność nie było trudno, gdyż obaj towarzyszyli księżnej konno, Jurand, lubo zwykle milczący, rozmawiał dość chętnie, ale gdy tylko Zbyszko chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś o przeszkodach dzielących go od Danusi, rozmowa urywała się nagle, a twarz Jurandowa czyniła się chmurna. Myślał Zbyszko, że księżna wie więcej – upatrzywszy zatem sposobną chwilę, starał się od niej jakąkolwiek wiadomość wydostać, ale ona niewiele także mogła mu powiedzieć. – Jużci jest tajemnica – rzekła. – Powiedział mi o tym Jurand, jeno prosił zarazem, abym go nie wypytywała. Pewnikiem przysięgą jakowąś związan, jak to między ludźmi bywa. Bóg wszelako da, że z czasem wszystko to wyjdzie na jaw. – Tako by mi bez Danuśki na świecie było jako psu na powrozie albo jak niedźwiedziowi w dole – odrzekł Zbyszko. – Ni radości nijakiej, ni uciechy. Nic, jedno frasunek i wzdychanie. Poszedłby ja już do Tawani z księciem Witoldem, niechby mnie tam Tatarzy zabili. Ale wpierw muszę stryjca odwieźć, a potem one pawie czuby Niemcom ze łbów pościągać, jakom zaprzysiągł. Może mnie przy tym zabiją – co i wolę niż patrzeć, jako Danuśkę inny zabierze. Księżna podniosła na niego swoje dobre, niebieskie oczy i spytała z pewnym zdziwieniem: – A tobyś na to przyzwolił? – Ja? Póki mi tchu w nozdrzach, nie będzie tego! Chybaby mi ręka uschła i topora zdzierżyć nie mogła! – Ano, widzisz. – Ba! Ale jakoże mi ją przeciw ojcowej woli brać? Na to księżna jakby do siebie: – Mocny Boże! albo to się i tak nie przytrafia... Potem zaś do Zbyszka: – Zali wola boska nie mocniejsza od ojcowej? A coże Jurand rzekł? "Jak – powiada – będzie wola boska, to ją dostanie". – To samo i mnie rzekł! – zawołał Zbyszko. – "Jak – powiada – będzie wola boska, to ją dostaniesz". – A widzisz? – Toż przy waszej łasce, miłościwa pani –jedyna pociecha. – Moją łaskę masz, a Danuśka ci dotrzyma. Wczoraj jeszcze mówię jej: Danuśka, a dotrzymasz–li ty Zbyszkowi? A ona powiada tak: "Będem Zbyszkowa albo niczyja". Zielona to jeszcze jagoda, ale jak co powie, to i dotrzyma, boć to szlacheckie dziecko, nie żadna powsinoga. I matka jej była taka sama. – Dałby Bóg! rzekł Zbyszko. – Jeno pamiętaj, byś i ty dotrzymał – bo to niejeden chłop bywa płochy: obiecuje wiernie miłować, a zaraz ci potem dęba do innej, że go i na postronku nie utrzymasz! Sprawiedliwie mówię! – A niechże mnie Pan Jezus wpierw skarze! – zawołał z zapałem Zbyszko. – No, to pamiętaj. A jak stryjca odwieziesz, to na nasz dwór przyjeżdżaj. Zdarzy się tam sposobność, że ostrogi dostaniesz. a potem zobaczym, jako Bóg da. Danuśka przez ten czas dojrzeje i wolę Bożą poczuje, bo teraz miłuje cię ona wprawdzie okrutnie – inaczej nie mogę rzec – ale nie tak jeszcze, jako wyrosłe dziewki miłują. Może też i Jurand się w duszy do ciebie nakłoni, bo jako miarkuję, to on by rad. Pojedziesz i do Spychowa, i razem z Jurandem na Niemców, może się przytrafić, że mu się jako przysłużysz i całkiem go sobie zjednasz. – To właśnie, miłościwa księżno, tak samo myślałem uczynić, ale z pozwoleństwem będzie mi łacniej. Rozmowa ta wielce dodała ducha Zbyszkowi. Tymczasem jednak na pierwszym popasie stary Maćko zachorzał tak, że trzeba było przyzostać i czekać, póki choć trochę sił do dalszej podróży nie odzyska. Zostawiła mu dobra księżna Anna Danuta wszystkie leki i driakwie, jakie z sobą miała, ale sama musiała jechać dalej, przyszło więc obu rycerzom z Bogdańca rozstać się z dworem mazowieckim. Padł Zbyszko jak długi do nóg naprzód księżnie, potem Danusi, poprzysiągł jej jeszcze raz wierne służby rycerskie, obiecał przyjechać rychło do Ciechanowa albo do Warszawy, wreszcie porwał jaw swoje silne ramiona i podniósłszy do góry, jął powtarzać wzruszonym głosem: – Pamiętajże ty o mnie, kwiatuszku najmilejszy, pamiętaj, rybeńko moja złota! A Danusia, objąwszy go ramionami tak właśnie, jak młodsza siostra obejmuje miłego brata, przyłożyła swój zadarty nosek do jego policzka i płakała wielkimi jak groch łzami, powtarzając: – Nie chcę do Ciechanowa bez Zbyszka, nie chcę do Ciechanowa! Widział to Jurand, ale gniewem nie wybuchnął. Owszem, pożegnał i sam bardzo życzliwie młodzianka, a gdy już siedział na koniu, nawrócił jeszcze raz ku niemu i rzekł: – Ostawaj z Bogiem i urazy do mnie nie chowaj. – Jakobym miał urazę do was chować, kiedyście Danuśków ojciec! – odrzekł szczerze Zbyszko. I pochylił mu się do strzemion, ów zaś ścisnął mu silnie rękę i rzekł: – Szczęść ci Boże we wszystkim!... rozumiesz? I odjechał. Zbyszko jednakże zrozumiał, jak wielka życzliwość tkwiła w ostatnich jego słowach, i wróciwszy do wozu, na którym leżał Maćko, rzekł: – Wiecie? on by też chciał, jeno mu coś przeszkadza. Wyście byli w Spychowie i rozum macie bystry, to starajcie się wymiarkować, co to jest. Lecz Maćko zbyt był chory. Gorączka, którą miał od rana, powiększyła się pod wieczór do tego stopnia, że począł tracić przytomność, więc zamiast odpowiedzieć Zbyszkowi, spojrzał na niego jakby ze zdziwieniem, potem spytał: – A gdzie tu dzwonią? Zbyszko zląkł się, przyszło mu bowiem do głowy, że skoro chory słyszy dzwony, to widać, że już śmierć ku niemu idzie. Pomyślał też, że stary może umrzeć bez księdza, bez spowiedzi, a tym samym dostać się, jeżeli zgoła nie do piekła, to przynajmniej na długie wieki do czyśćca – więc postanowił go jednak wieźć dalej, by jak najprędzej dojechać do jakowejś parafii, w której Maćko mógłby przyjąć Ostatnie Sakramenta. W tym celu ruszyli na całą noc. Zbyszko siadł na wóz z sianem, na którym leżał chory, i czuwał nad nim aż do białego dnia. Od czasu do czasu poił go winem, którym zaopatrzył ich na drogę kupiec Amylej, a które spragniony Maćko pił chciwie, albowiem przynosiło mu ono widoczną ulgę. Po drugiej kwarcie odzyskał nawet przytomność, po trzeciej zaś zasnął tak głęboko, że Zbyszko pochylał się nad nim chwilami, by się przekonać, że nie umarł. I na myśl o tym zdejmował go żal głęboki. Do czasu swego uwięzienia w Krakowie nie zdawał sobie nawet dobrze sprawy, jak dalece miłuje tego stryjca, który mu był w życiu ojcem i matką. Lecz teraz wiedział o tym dobrze, a zarazem czuł, że po jego śmierci będzie okrutnie sam na świecie – bez krewnych, prócz opata, który trzymał w zastawie Bogdaniec, bez przyjaciół i bez pomocy. Jednocześnie przychodziło mu na myśl, ze Maćko, jeśli umrze, to też przez Niemców, przez których on sam mało szyi nie stracił, przez których zginęli wszyscy jego ojce i Danusina matka, i wielu, wielu niewinnych ludzi, których znal lub o których słyszał od znajomych – i aż poczynało go zdejmować zdziwienie. "Żali – mówił sobie – w całym tym Królestwie nie ma człowieka, który by od nich krzywdy nie doznał i pomsty nie pragnął?" Tu przypomniał sobie Niemców, z którymi wojował pod Wilnem, i pomyślał, że pewnie i Tatarzy srożej od nich nie wojują i że takiego drugiego narodu chyba na świecie nie ma. Świt przerwał mu te rozmyślania. Dzień wstawał jasny, ale chłodny. Maćko widocznie miał się lepiej, bo oddychał równiej i spokojniej. Zbudził się dopiero, gdy słońce dobrze już przygrzało, otworzył oczy i rzekł: – Ulżyło mi. A gdzie jesteśmy? – Dojeżdżamy do Olkusza. Wiecie?... gdzie srebro kopią i olbory do skarbu oddają. – Żeby tak mieć, co jest w ziemi! Ot by można Bogdaniec zabudować! – Widać, że wam lepiej – odrzekł, śmiejąc się, Zbyszko. – Hej! starczyłoby i na murowany zamek! Ale zajedziem do fary, bo tam i gościnę nam dadzą, i będziecie się mogli wyspowiadać. Wszystko jest w boskich ręku, ale równo lepiej mieć sumienie na porządek. – Ja grzeszny człowiek, rad się pokajam – odrzekł Maćko. –Śniło mi się w nocy, że mi diabli skórznie z nóg ściągają... I po niemiecku z sobą szwargotali. Bóg łaskaw, że mi ulżyło. A ty spałeś krzynę? – Jakożem miał spać, kiedym was pilnował? – To przylegnij sobie trochę. Jak dojedziemy, to cię zbudzę. – Gdzie mnie tam do spania! – A co ci przeszkadza? Zbyszko spojrzał na stryjca oczyma dziecka. – A co, jak nie kochanie? Aże mnie kolki od wzdychania w dołyszku sparły, ale siędę trochę na konia, to mi ulży. I zlazłszy z wozu, siadł na konia, którego mu Turczynek, podarowany przez Zawiszę, sprawnie podał. Maćko tymczasem brał się nieco z bólu za bok, ale widocznie myślał o czym innym, nie o własnej chorobie, bo kręcił głową, cmokał ustami i wreszcie rzekł: – Toć dziwuję się, dziwuję i nie mogę się wydziwować, skądeś ty na to kochanie taki pazerny, bo ani twój rodzic nie był taki, ani ja też. Lecz Zbyszko zamiast odpowiedzieć wyprostował się nagle w kulbace, wziął się w boki, głowę zadarł do góry i huknął całą siłą piersi: :Płakałem ci bez noc, płakałem i z rana, :Gdzieś mi się podziała, dziewucho kochana! :Nic mi nie pomoże, choć oczy wypłaczę, :Bo ciebie, dziewczyno, nigdy nie zobaczę. :Hej! I to "hej!" runęło po lesie, odbiło się o pnie przydrożne, wreszcie ozwało się dalekim echem i ucichło w gęstwinach. A Maćko pomacał się znów po boku, w którym ugrzęzło niemieckie żeleźce, i rzekł, stękając trochę: – Drzewiej ludzie byli mądrzejsi – rozumiesz? Po chwili jednak zamyślił się, jakby sobie przypominając jakieś dawne czasy, i dodał: – Chociaż poniektóry bywał i drzewiej głupi. Ale tymczasem wyjechali z boru, za którym ujrzeli szopy gwarków, a dalej zębate mury Olkusza wzniesione przez króla Kazimierza i wieżę fary zbudowanej przez Władysława Łokietka. Krzyżacy 09